You Can't Sleep Through Your Birthday
by tonystarksnipples
Summary: Lazy morning sex just because. Fluffy smut (if that makes any sense). Stony.


Tony woke up to Steve kissing his jaw just below his ear, whispering, "Happy birthday, my love."

Tony grunted. "M'sleepin."

Steve kissed him again. "No you're not."

"Yes'm."

"You, mister, need to wake up."

Tony rolled over so his back was to Steve and pulled the covers up past his ear. "No."

Steve spooned in behind Tony. "I love you."

"Love you, too."

"You can't sleep through your birthday."

"Yes I can." His voice was still heavy with sleep but Steve could tell he was started to wake up.

"No you can't. I have plans for you."

At that, Tony peeked one eye open and turned his head to the side so he could see Steve. "Plans? What kind of plans?"

"I'm not going to tell you if you don't wake up."

"Well I wanna know if they're worth waking up for. Then I'll decide."

Steve pretended to think for a moment. "Well, to start…" Steve reached around Tony and grabbed his crotch. Tony closed his eyes and a lazy smile spread across his face.

"Mm, that sounds nice." He rolled over completely to face Steve.

"Does it?"

Tony nodded his head. He was still half asleep, but morning sex was always best if done lazily, so he was in no rush. He leaned into Steve, gently nipping at his bottom lip. Tony's eyes were closed, but Steve kept his open. He was too overwhelmed to close his eyes. Overwhelmed by Tony's hair, sticking up in every direction, and the way that his eyelids kept fluttering. He felt Tony smiling against his mouth and Steve smiled back. Tony sighed in content.

Steve grabbed him and rolled them over so that he was hovering above Tony, his knees on either side of Tony's waist. He leaned back for a moment, lifting his shirt above his head. Tony's eyes were half closed, but Steve knew he saw because he smiled a little.

"Mr. Muscles." Tony's fingers danced across Steve's abs before he ran his hands up the length of Steve's torso to his chest, before settling behind his neck and pulling him down for another kiss. "Love you," he mumbled between kisses.

"Love you, too," Steve said, once again pulling away. Tony lay with his arms above his head, smiling the sleepy grin that made Steve's insides clench up. He lifted Tony's shirt above his head and threw it to the side. "So beautiful," he whispered before leaning to kiss his boyfriend's chest. "I love this part of you, and this part. And this part. I love all of you." Steve had kissed his way down to the edge of Tony's boxers. He looked up at Tony through his lashes and Tony nodded his approval. He took the elastic in his mouth and slowly pulled them down. Tony shivered at the sudden rush of cold air.

And then Steve took him in his mouth and Tony fought the urge to buck up into him and Steve was bobbing his head up and down slowly and it was perfect, so perfect, perfect in every way. His hands danced along the insides of Tony's thighs and it felt so good it hurt. Tony ran his hands through Steve's hair, as gentle as Steve was being with him. It was fun to go fast, but it was wonderful to go slow. Without warning Steve did that _thing_ that Tony had never been able to describe and probably would never be able to. It was enough for him to cup Steve's head in his hands and pull him off his dick. Tony leaned forward and kissed Steve.

Steve ran his tongue over Tony's lips and really, when had Steve gotten so good at this? He was a _virgin_ when he met Tony, but now he was able to completely level him. He was able to take care of him in a way that Tony didn't know he _could_ be taken care of in.

"So beautiful," Steve whispered again, running his hands down Tony's arms. Tony tried to push Steve's boxers off without breaking the kiss, but couldn't in the position them were in. Steve broke away long enough to slide them down his hips before laying Tony back on the bed, hovering above him. Their legs tangled together as their erections brushed against each other. It was all skin on skin, every possible part of Tony was touching Steve and it felt so good. He could feel the way Steve's heart had begun to pound, he could feel the soldier had begun to sweat. He could feel _Steve_, in every way possible.

Steve began to roll his hips against Tony and for a moment both men lost their breath. It would never stop surprising them that anything could be this good, this perfect. As much as Tony wanted to stay like that for the rest of forever, another part of him was ready to move on. He gently pushed Steve's shoulder, who got the hint and rolled off of Tony. Tony moved to his side of the bed, opening the little drawer on the table there. He fumbled around for a few seconds before grabbing their lube and a condom.

He found his way back to Steve's lips before handing the supplies off to him. Wordlessly, Steve grabbed Tony by the waist and slid a pillow under his lower back. Tony's chest felt tight. Steve always thought of Tony's comfort first.

Tony let his eyes fall closed as he waited. He heard the sound of the gel on Steve's fingers as he got them ready. And then Steve was entering him. It always felt a little weird at first, but it soon turned to pleasure as Steve moved his finger in and out. It wasn't long before he pushed in a second, carefully scissoring Tony.

When Steve brushed against Tony's prostate, there was a moment where everything went white. "Again," Tony gasped. Steve did as he was asked and Tony's breath hitched in his throat. Tony licked his hand, wetting it as best as he could, before taking Steve in his hand and pumping gently. It wasn't much and the spit dried quickly, but it was the best he could do. For a while, they stayed like that. Steve's fingers slowly moving in and out of Tony; Tony tugging on Steve's cock.

But eventually it wasn't enough. Everyone had their breaking point and apparently Steve had reached his. He removed his hand from Tony and started to tear the packet of the condom. Tony grabbed it from Steve and took it on himself to help Steve out. He rolled the condom on with his teeth, a skill he had perfected long ago, before sucking for just a few moments. Steve, just as Tony had, ran his fingers through Tony's hair gently, breathing heavily.

"I need you," Steve finally gasped and Tony pulled off. He squirted the lube on his own hand before covering the length of Steve with it. When Steve was ready, Tony lay back down on his back, adjusting the pillow, making it just so. Steve positioned himself at Tony's entrance and, as always, waited for Tony to nod his approval before pushing in.

Just like with the first finger, it was always a little strange in the beginning, but Tony's body adjusted quickly and he rolled his hips, letting Steve know it was okay to move. Steve pulled back and thrust into Tony, hitting his prostate immediately. A whine escaped from the back of Tony's throat. As Steve continued to thrust into him, he took it upon himself to also suck a mark onto Tony's jaw, just below his ear, in the place that he had used to chastely awaken him. Steve knew it was Tony's favorite spot.

Tony's whole body felt alive, every inch sensitive to Steve's loving touch. Steve ran his hands over every part of Tony. His arms, his hips, his face. Tony's hands were holding onto Steve's back for dear life. He was unable to stop the moan that fell from his lips, long and loud and oh so good. Steve removed himself from Tony's neck and rested their foreheads together. They locked eyes as Steve reached between them and took Tony's cock in his hand.

Tony grabbed fistfuls of the bed sheets and pulled, trying to gain some sort of composure. He was gasping, his lungs unable to fill with air. Even though he could barely breathe, he managed to squeak out a few _I love you_s before losing it completely and coming onto Steve's hand. His eyes rolled back into his head as he started to catch his breath, sated and content.

It was then that Steve changed his pace, moving quicker and more forcefully. It wasn't long before Tony whispered _Come for me_ in Steve's ear and Steve lost it. The arms that had been holding him up buckled and he fell onto Tony, breathing heavily. "So beautiful," he whispered as he kissed Tony's neck again.

They stayed like that for a bit before Steve slowly pulled out of Tony. He kissed him tenderly before lying beside him. Tony turns his head to look at Steve. There was something about the way Steve was looking at him and in that moment he felt so _loved_. It wasn't just words that they whispered to each other, he was sure of that now.

"Marry me," he whispered before he could stop himself.

"Okay," Steve whispered back. He pulled Tony to him and they spooned themselves together, falling back asleep within minutes.


End file.
